shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starla Micheals
Starla is a pretty, popular, intelligent, nice, and talented girl. Jade Rockwell doesn't like her. Appearance Over Time Starla has Dirty Blonde hair with Hazel/Brown eyes. Season 2 Starla wore tank tops with shorts. She often had her hair done neatly. Her hair was mostly down. Season 3 Starla wore more fun and colorful clothing. She still kept her hair down. She wanted to get noticed by boys because when it was the first day of school no boys surrounded her. Season 4 After joining the ALDC, Starla mostly was at dance practice, she mostly had her hair in a bun. She wore crop tops with shorts. Personality Over Time Season 2 Starla was noticed by most boys. She was caring and honest. Season 3 Starla was more nice to Rachel and Talia. She was also truthful. Season 4 Starla was more determine because she wanted to be the best that she can be. Strengths Starla has a amazing voice, she has a record deal. She is also a competition dancer. Unlike Rachel, Starla can draw very well. She is noticed by most boys. Weaknesses Starla isn't the smartest girl, she gets A+'s, A's, and B's. Songs * Clarity by Zedd * Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson * Over You by Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton * Warrior by Demi Lovato * Unconditionally by Katy Perry * Wake Me Up by Avicill * Say Something by A Great Big World * Neon Lights by Demi Lovato * Roar by Katy Perry * Your Song by Elton John * Dark Horse by Katy Perry *Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony (Starla was heartbroken when Gabe broke up with her, so she sang this song) *Popular by Mika ft. Ariana Grande *Tattooed Heart by Ariana Grande Relationships 'Flynn Jones (2012-present)' Flynn likes Starla,but Starla thinks they are friends. (See Starlynn) 'Gabe Martinez (2012-present)' Gabe is Starla's current boyfriend, they got back together in Surprise It Up. (See Starle) 'Bianca Carter (2006-present)' Bianca is Starla's best friend. She and Starla do almost everything together. (See Starca) 'Claire Micheals (1999-present)' Claire and Starla are sisters. They have a great relationship. 'Brandon Micheals (1999-present)' Brandon and Starla are brother and sister. Brandon always looks out for Starla. 'Isabelle Micheals (1999-present)' Isabelle and Starla have a special spark. Trivia *She is a witch. *Her magic is pink with hearts. *She is a part of the ALDC. *She moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Dance Moms It Up. *Her favorite styles of dance are lyrical, tap, and contemporary. *She has won many dance competitions. *She has a record deal. *She was the first person that Abby came to ask to join the ALDC. *Abby said that she is extremely talented. *She is one of Abby's best dancers. *When she was 6, she won a national title for dance. *She is dating Gabe Martinez. *She got a record deal when she was 8. *Flynn Jones has a crush on her. *She became friends with Talia Green in Season 3. *She is frenemies with Suzy Green. *Bianca Carter is her best friend. *Katelyn Hampton and Kayla Rose are her close friends. *Talia Green, Rachel Rockwell, Kalani Hilliker and Maddie Ziegler are her good friends. *She can play the piano, violin, guitar, and flute. *She can be seen mostly at dance practice. *She can rap to Macklemore songs. *Her name means Star. *She can draw very well. *She is close with her sisters, Sophia, Emily and Isabelle. *Her favorite colors are pink, blue, purple and neon green. *Starla's zodiac sign is a Taurus. *Out of all the kids in The Micheal Family her mom, Regina Micheals, cares about her the most. *She is close with her mom. *She got to go to the Teen Choice awards along with Bianca Carter, Katelyn Hampton and the Dance Moms Cast. *She sang a duet with Rachel in School Dance It Up. *Her birthstone is a Diamond. *She won the award for best dancer along with Maddie Ziegler. *For 3 days her name was Madison, then they changed it to Starla. *She is the captain of the dancing team and the singing team. *She has won the award for the most amazing reality teen actress with Maddie Ziegler. Userbox Starla Micheals Code: Starla Micheals Gallery Category:Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Pairings with Flynn Category:Pretty Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Micheal Family Category:A+ Students Category:ALDC Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:Pairings with Starla Category:Userboxes Category:Cheerleaders